Limões
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: -Que tal um beijo, saumensch?" E se a frase clássica de Rudy Steiner tivesse surtido algum efeito? Se Liesel o tivesse beijado quando estava pronta? UA
1. Natural

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens são de Markus Zusak.

**Nota inicial**: Diferente do original, essa minha historinia não vai ser narrada pela Morte. É, sim, em 3ª pessoa, mas narrador onisciente. Não por isso, peguei alguns elementos que o autor utiliza, de forma que, no texto, há uma mescla do meu jeito de escrever com o jeito do Markus.  
Eis o primeiro capitulo (h) Espero que gostem.

* * *

**I – Natural**

_-"Cabelos da cor de limões" – leu Rudy. Seus dedos tocaram as palavras. – Você falou de mim com ele?_

Que tal um beijo, Rudy?

_-É claro que eu falei de você com ele – disse Liesel._

Rudy voltou a olhar o desenho com um sorriso enviesado. Ela se importava com ele, era isso que o desenho queria dizer. E era obvio que Liesel se importava, eles não se desgrudavam desde os nove anos, eram melhores amigos, certo? E só amigos.

Rudy estava certo disso desde que Liesel negara seu beijo no Amper. Estava se negando a continuar gostando dela dessa forma.

-Falei porque você é importante pra mim, Rudy.

Havia um turbilhão de emoções no coração adolescente de Liesel Meminger naquela tarde, enquanto estava sentada à frente de Rudy. Devagar, ele levantou os olhos para ela, processando as palavras que Liesel dissera. Ela só podia estar brincando.

Mas os olhos de Liesel eram sérios e fixos nos dele. E ele pôde enxergar, pôde parar de se enganar. Porque, acima de tudo, os olhos de Liesel estavam decididos, cheios de amor. Ela também o _queria_.

Foram necessários dois segundos pra uma discussão interna sobre o que fazer. Pedir um beijo, como fizeram antes? Não fazer nada? Inclinar até ela? Puxá-la para si? Tudo isso no tempo de um piscar de olhos.

Então Rudy pousou A Sacudidora de Palavras ao seu lado, sem tirar os olhos de Liesel e se inclinou até ela. Quase era possível um escutar o coração do outro batendo com força contra o peito.

• AS POUCAS PALAVRAS •

QUE FORAM DITAS NAQUELE MOMENTO

_-Liesel... – Mas a frase fora interrompida por um indicador em seus lábios, pousado ali por poucos instantes antes da mão da garota espalmar na bochecha de Rudy tranquilamente._

_-Não diga nada, Rudy. – Ela sussurrou e se aproximou. – Não diga nada._

Quando os lábios se chocaram – numa delicadeza e cautela exagerada – ambos perderam a respiração. Foi Rudy quem sentiu o coração voltar a bater primeiro, respirou fundo inalando o perfume daquele momento, colocou uma mão no rosto de Liesel e roçou seus lábios nos dela, fechando os olhos.

Foi quando Liesel despertou, tomando conhecimento de seu corpo. E, ao contrario do que sempre achou que faria, deslizou seus dedos pro cabelo de Rudy, trazendo-o para si e pressionando seus lábios nos dele.

Eles sabiam o que fazer, era natural. Por isso Liesel cedeu passagem quando a língua de Rudy pediu. Por isso as mãos dele mudaram de posição, se acomodando na cintura dela. Por isso que ela ajoelhou e se encaixou em Rudy ao menor estímulo. Porque era natural.

E, ao contrario do que vocês podem pensar ou querer imaginar, não passou disso. As mãos de Rudy não saíram da cintura de Liesel, exceto quando os dois se separaram em busca de ar, para enroscarem no cabelo loiro da menina e puxa-la de volta pros seus lábios. E as mãos de Liesel não saíram do cabelo de Rudy, não cansaram de mantê-lo ali, firme, pra ela, concentrado nela.

Como se ele pudesse se concentrar em outra coisa.

-Rudy? – A roubadora de livros perguntou, deitada no peito do amigo. A resposta dói um resmungo qualquer. – O que vai mudar?

Ele demorou pra responder, por isso Liesel levantou a cabeça e olhou-o.

-O que você quer que mude? – Falou finalmente.

-Nada. – Ela respondeu de imediato e Rudy sorriu.

-Então nada vai mudar.

Liesel sorriu e deitou de volta no peito de Rudy, escutando-lhe o coração atrás da camisa, da pele, das costelas. Ela e Rudy haviam se beijado... Não precisava se repreender por não tê-lo feito antes. As coisas aconteceram naturalmente, exatamente quando tinham que acontecer.

* * *

N/A: Manifestações, pode ser? '-'  
**BL**


	2. Domínio

**II – Domínio**

Aconteceu numa noite que Trudy viera pro jantar e acabara ficando pra dormir no numero 33 da Rua Himmel.

Liesel sonhava. Não um pesadelo, como antes, mas um sonho mesmo. Naquele mesmo dia, quando a roubadora de livros parou pra analisar, concluiu que o sonho era bem perturbador. Mas um perturbador bom.

• O SONHO QUE DESENCADEARA O ACONTECIMENTO DA NOITE •

_Uma Liesel mais velha cozinhava num fogão de uma cozinha desconhecida. O cheiro de batatas inundava o cômodo._

_-Mamãe, mamãe! – Uma vozinha chamava do corredor, o som de passos de mais de uma pessoa ecoou. – Mamãe, o que vamos almoçar?_

_Ao virar-se, estavam lá: duas crianças pequenas com cabelos da cor de limões. E um Rudy mais velho encostado à porta, sorrindo pra ela._

Inquietante, não é mesmo?

Liesel também achou. Tanto, que tornou o sono da garota turbulento e bagunçado e Liesel se viu desperta novamente por seu papai, chacoalhando-a de leve.

-Liesel? – Ela piscou algumas vezes pra acostumar com a luz. – O trem?

Levou alguns segundos pra entender do que ele estava falando e, quando a compreensão veio à tona, Liesel apenas balançou a cabeça negando.

-O que, então?

Ainda confusa, a pequena ladra tentou encontrar sua voz. Sentia-se estranha e não queria contar a ninguém sobre o sonho. Não agora.

-Nada de mais. – Falou baixinho, sentando-se. Buscou com os olhos Trudy deitada na cama ao lado, mas ela não estava lá. – Cadê...

Sua frase foi interrompida por uma descoberta inesperada, um molhado estranho entre as pernas de Liesel. Ela sentiu o molhado, sim. Mas não acreditou nele, já estava grandinha pra fazer xixi na cama.

Hans, como um pai sensitivo, percebeu a hesitação de Liesel esse apressou em transmitir-lhe segurança. Pediu com os olhos permissão para afastar a coberta e, quando esta foi removida, lá estava a prova.

Liesel olhou assustada a mancha de sangue entre suas pernas. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela iria aparecer ali, mas não sabia se estava preparada. Buscou apoio no pai, mas Hans se levantava, já saindo do quarto. Sem entender a reação, Liesel tocou a mancha no lençol e ficou com os dedos manchados de vermelho.

O rosto sorridente de Trudy apareceu à porta. Ela terminava de fazer uma trança enquanto visualizava a discussão interna da roubadora de livros.

-Até que enfim, não é mesmo?

• • •

O caminho pra escola fora, como sempre, a tagarelice de Rudy. Ele falou desde que Liesel saiu portão afora até pararem enfrente a loja de Alex Steiner. Os vidros das janelas estavam sujos. A lembrança de uma véspera de natal entre manequins e araras passou ao mesmo tempo na mente dos dois.

Eles não haviam se beijado novamente depois daquela vez sob a árvore. Como prometido, nada mudara. Mas hoje Liesel estava diferente, mais dispersa. O motivo você e eu sabemos, mas Rudy não sabia. E só quando ele parou de falar para observar sua linda vizinha tentando enxergar através da crosta de poeira foi que ele percebeu essa quietude.

Distraidamente, Liesel escreveu seu nome com o dedo em uma vidraça empoeirada. Rudy escreveu o dele bem abaixo do nome dela, sem dizer uma palavra. Como quem não quer nada, ele pegou uma madeixa do cabelo de Liesel e afastou do rosto da garota, fazendo-a olhá-lo. Foi mais ou menos aí que ele resolveu tentar de novo.

Rudy se inclinou para Liesel, deslizando os dedos na bochecha dela com delicadeza. Estava quase lá, muito perto. Ia beijá-la novamente.

Mas Liesel não estava no clima. Rudy suspirou decepcionado quando a garota baixou a cabeça novamente, tirando a mão dele de seu rosto. Não, hoje não.

Mesmo assim, Rudy pegou a mão de Liesel e puxou-a pelo caminho sob um murmúrio de "Vamos, _saumensch_." e foram pra escola.

No intervalo, depois de Liesel despistar o amigo com a desculpa do banheiro, foi que Rudy se deu conta de que algo estavam bem errado, alguma coisa estava acontecendo com Liesel. Metade do tempo do intervalo, Rudy ficou procurando a roubadora de livros. Encontrou-a no canto mais vazio do colégio, perto do estacionamento dos professores, sentada numa mureta. Ninguém nunca ficava ali.

-Hey _saumensch_! – Ele chamou, fazendo-a levantar os olhos. – Por que está aqui sozinha?

Enquanto se aproximava, Liesel se levantou, já buscando um meio de escapar.

-Eu _quero_ ficar sozinha, pode ser?

Rudy havia percebido, mas não queria deixá-la sozinha. Por isso não chegou muito próximo – não o suficiente pra roubar um beijo -, ficando numa boa distancia para pegá-la se ela tentasse fugir.

-Não. – Respondeu. – Não vou deixá-la sozinha.

Liesel revirou os olhos.

-E o meu direito à privacidade, fica como?

Rudy riu, balançando a cabeça. Liesel levantou uma sobrancelha e pôs as mãos na cintura.

-Heim?

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Liesel, e eu quero saber. Você nunca escondeu nada de mim, exceto quando escondia um judeu – Liesel fez "shiu" pra ele. – então trate de me contar. Eu não vou sair daqui, nem você.

Liesel bufou e soltou os braços, encarou Rudy por alguns segundos e tentou disparar pela direita dele, mas ele a pegou pelos ombros, segurando-a. Ela sabia que ele a pegaria, mas tentou do mesmo jeito. Talvez só pra que ele a abraçasse, mesmo.

-Eu quero ficar sozinha, seu _saukerl_! Dá pra me deixar passar? – Ela dizia, se debatendo nos braços dele.

Rudy empurrou-a pra onde ela estava antes e ela fez mais uma tentativa, sendo pega novamente. Dessa vez, voltou sozinha pra onde estava, grunhindo de raiva. Ele se divertiu com o desespero dela.

-Isso é muito injusto. – Liesel murmurou, passando os dedos no cabelo que lhe caía no rosto, afastando-o. Rudy folgado. Ele ia ver só. – Sai Rudy! Sai! – Ela protestou quando ele tentou beijá-la novamente, empurrando-o.

Mas Rudy era mais alto e mais forte que ela, conseguindo vencer os protestos da menina e abraçá-la, aconchegando-a em seu peito. Ficou passando a mão no cabelo dela até que, aos poucos, ela foi se acalmando, relaxando. Abraçou-o também, equalizando as batidas do próprio coração com o dele.

-Vou sempre estar aqui com você, Liesel. Nunca vou te deixar sozinha.

• A FALHA DE TODO SER HUMANO •

_Quem dera pudessem cumprir todas as suas promessas._

-Eu sei. – Foram as palavras da menina.

Ficaram assim quase toda a ultima metade do intervalo. Liesel não falou o que acontecera, mas cogitara falar.

Eu menstruei, Rudy. Virei mulher, nas palavras do papai. Estou pronta pra ter filhos, de acordo com a Trudy.

Mas não falou. Manteve-se abraçada a Rudy por quase dez minutos corridos. Quando já se sentia tranqüila o suficiente, afastou a cabeça do peito do amigo, ainda sem olhá-lo. Ele estava uma cabeça mais alto que ela, reparou. Aos poucos, soltou os braços e deslizou as mãos pelo peito de Rudy até seu pescoço e cabelo, para finalmente olhá-lo.

Foi então que Rudy entendeu. Agora sim, pensou. Porque _agora_ ela tinha o domínio, _agora_ ela estava à vontade. Puxou-a pela cintura, se abaixando um pouco, e encaixou-a em seu corpo. Liesel era pequena, magra. E era absolutamente linda, ele sempre soube. Ainda mais ali, pendurada em seu pescoço, encostando os lábios nos dele e beijando-o cheia de convicção, certa do que fazia.

Liesel era assim: decidida. E Rudy amava isso.

* * *

**N/A**: Aí está a parte II.  
Obrigada a quem leu, obrigada pra quem comentou :D

Terceira e ultima parte vem em breve, espero.

Comentem nesse também, oks?

Sem mais,  
**BL**


	3. Bônus

**Bônus – Violada**

Duas semanas depois de Ilsa Hermann presentear Liesel com o livrinho preto, uma carta chegou ao numero 33 da Rua Himmel. Ela dizia que havia uma coisa especial para os Hubermann na casa do prefeito. E adivinham que teve que subir a ladeira da Grande Strasse?

Acertou.

Ela foi sozinha, no final da tarde, carregando o livro consigo. Novamente agradeceu à Ilsa pelo livro, agradeceu pela "coisa especial" que, na verdade, era uma cesta cheia de alimentos para sua família.

De presente para sua mamãe, como mais um pedido de desculpas por termos que dispensá-la.

Liesel tinha certeza que _disso_ mamãe não ia reclamar.

Já estava escurecendo quando Liesel fazia o caminho de volta para casa. Estava virando na Schiller Strasse quando trombou com _ele_.

-Olha só...

um enjôo estranho tomou posse do estômago da roubadora de livros ao encarar os olhos enevoados de Viktor Chemmel. Isso quase a fizera deixar a cesta cair. Instintivamente, deu um passo pra trás ao vê-lo se aproximar.

-Mas não é a putinha? – Ele olhou Liesel de cima a baixo e sorriu maliciosamente, tragando seu cigarro. Ela engoliu seco.

-Chemmel.

-Quanta formalidade. – Disse, dando de ombros, soltando a fumaça e aproximando dela. – Faz tempo que eu não vejo você nem o seu amiguinho abusado. – Outro trago.

-É. – Respondeu simplesmente, tentando evitar olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Está cheia de assunto hoje, heim _saumensch_? – Ele falou, colocando a mão no queixo dela e forçando-a a olhá-lo.

-É só que estou com pressa, minha mãe está esperando.

Tentou debilmente fazer menção à cesta, mas ele foi mais rápido, empurrando-a contra a parede mais próxima.

-Ah, não... Acho que isso pode ficar pra depois, concorda?

Chemmel jogou o cigarro no chão e empurrou Liesel novamente contra a parede, fazendo com que a cesta caísse e o livrinho preto pulasse de dentro dela. O coração de Liesel disparou, mas de desespero. Ela não queria. Sabia o que vinha a seguir e não queria.

-Viktor, me deixa ir embora...

-Oh... Resolveu ser educadinha... – Ele desdenhou, subindo a saia da menina e afastando-lhe os joelhos, apertando o corpo contra o dela. – Acredite em mim, você vai querer terminar isso.

Liesel engoliu seco, tentando o Maximo possível afastá-lo, mas ele era muito mais forte que ela. Viktor a forçava a olhá-lo, deixando a menina mais e mais desesperada. Ela já sentia varias lágrimas transbordando em seus olhos, que resolveram escapar quando o rebelde de classe média passou a língua na bochecha dela. Enojada, Liesel juntou toda a saliva de sua boca e cuspiu no rosto de Chemmel.

Errado – sua mente acusou imediatamente.

Respirando fundo, ele se afastou um pouco, limpando o rosto com as costas da mão. Aproveitando da situação, Liesel tentou fugir, mas ele não precisou fazer nenhum esforço para prendê-la de volta, rasgando a camiseta da menina.

-SOCORRO! – Liesel gritou, usando seu ultimo recurso. – SOC...

Com uma das mãos, Viktor tampou a boca de Liesel, que se debatia de qualquer jeito, tentando ter algum efeito; seus gritos abafados e as lagrimas escorrendo. A outra mão de Viktor brincava com o corpo da menina, procurando uma passagem.

Estava quase desistindo de lutar, sendo vencida pelo cansaso. Fechou os olhos, esperando a morte – ia ser violada, isso era como a morte –, quando o corpo de Chemmel afastou do dela, permitindo que a menina respirasse. Devagar, Liesel abriu os olhos e caiu de joelhos com a visão turva, sem entender o que acontecera, sem se dar conta do furdunço que acontecia à sua frente.

-Liesel? – O rosto de Rudy entrou no campo de visão da menina. – Ele te machucou? – Liesel balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Vem.

Rudy ajudou-a a levantar, olhando-a nos olhos e apenas nos olhos. Quando Liesel se virou para procurar seu livro, viu Viktor Chemmel levantando com um canivete na mão. Ela empurrou Rudy para o lado e saiu do caminho quando Chemmel veio até eles para atacá-los. Sem pensar duas vezes, a roubadora de livros pulou nas costas do agressor, desequilibrando-o. Rudy conseguiu tirar o canivete da mão de Chemmel, Liesel saiu de cima dele, dando espaço para que Rudy pudesse golpeá-lo.

Enquanto Viktor Chemmel caía espancado na calçada da Rua das Estrelas Amarelas, Liesel pegou o canivete que Rudy jogara em qualquer lugar. Ele já havia parada de bater, se afastando um pouco e respirando com dificuldade, enquanto a roubadora de livros se aproximava do agressor com o canivete na mão. Sua mente era clara, branca. Só existia uma coisa em que pensar.

Chemmel estava de quatro, com uma mão na barriga e sangue pingando de sua testa. Sem o menor pingo de pena, Liesel chutou-o nas costelas, fazendo-o virar com as costas no chão. Então ela se abaixou, ajoelhando ao lado dele, e aproximou o canivete do rosto assustado do rapaz.

-Nunca mais. – Falou entredentes. – Nunca mais se aproxime de mim. Nunca mais _pense_ em falar de mim. Nem de Rudy. Principalmente depois de sair daqui. Porque, se você falar, eu _vou_ saber. E eu não vou titubear em usar isso. – Forçou a lâmina contra a bochecha dele. – Ou coisa pior. Entendeu?

Viktor Chemmel balançou a cabeça que sim e correu rapidamente os olhos por Liesel, sorrindo maliciosamente com os dentes sujos de sangue.

-Você ficou gostosa, putinha. Eu tentaria de novo.

Os olhos de Liesel perderam um pouco o foco, mas ela forçou mais a lâmina, fazendo-o afastar o rosto.

-Some daqui, Chemmel. – Rudy ordenou.

Com um riso sarcástico, ele obedeceu, levantando devagar e saindo rapidamente da Schiller Strasse, cuspindo sangue no chão. Não houve ameaça final dessa vez.

Aos poucos, Liesel foi saindo do choque, fechou o canivete e olhou para si mesma. Sua pele branca estava cheia de marcas e sua camiseta fora inutilizada. Respirou fundo e, antes de completar qualquer pensamento, uma camiseta branca foi jogada ao seu lado. Ela a pegou, segurando-a com as duas mãos antes de virar a cabeça para trás e ver Rudy de costas pra ela, pegando as coisas que estavam espalhadas pela calçada.

-Rudy? – A menina chamou, tocando-lhe no ombro, já vestida com a camiseta que ele emprestara. – Obrigada.

-Agradeça à sua mãe. Ela que me pediu pra vir atrás de você. – Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso simples e ofereceu algo à menina. – É seu.

O livrinho preto. Liesel o analisou um pouco antes de pegá-lo de volta.

-Você não me olhou. – Soltou, sem medir as palavras. – Por quê?

• MAIS UM MOTIVO PARA AMAR •

RUDY STEINER

_-Eu respeito você, Liesel. Por mais que eu a queira._

Os olhos da roubadora de livros brilharam e seu coração se inundou daquela emoção adolescente que corre pras pontas dos dedos.

E, antes que se desse conta, o livrinho voltou ao chão e Liesel pulou no pescoço do amigo, chapando os lábios nos dele. Rudy perdeu um pouco o equilíbrio com o susto, mas logo equilibrou-se, rindo contra os lábios da menina. Segurou-a firme pela cintura com um dos braços, enquanto a outra mão enroscava no cabelo dela, puxando-a mais pra si. Ele a suspendeu um pouco mais e Liesel enroscou as pernas em sua cintura, cambaleou até a parede, onde a menina pode apoiar as costas, e só desgrudaram os lábios quando o ar se tornou extremamente necessário. Tempo pra recobrar a consciência.

Respirando com dificuldade e ainda com as pernas envolta de Rudy, Liesel colocou as mãos no rosto do amigo, olhando-o nos olhos. Beijou-o novamente, com mais calma e ele a soltou.

-Nós temos tempo. – Sussurrou nos lábios dela. É triste já sabermos que não seria bem assim. – Vamos.

• UMA CONVERSA DE MÃOS DADAS NO •

CAMINHO PRA CASA

_-Desde quando você ficou forte daquele jeito?_

_-Não sei. Eu só não podia suportar te ver ser tratada daquela forma. E nunca me perdoaria se não chegasse à tempo._

• • •

-Liesel, sua _saumensch_! – Mamãe vinha gritando da sala, quando ouviu o barulho da porta da cozinha. – Onde foi que se meteu? Eu tive que pedir pro menino dos...

Rosa paralisou ao bater os olhos em Liesel. A menina chegou a conclusão que, pra assustar até sua mamãe, ela devia estar _mesmo_ deplorável.

-O que aconteceu com você? – Quem perguntou foi Hans. Rosa ainda estava em choque.

-Obrigada por pedir pro Rudy me procurar, mamãe. Ele me salvou.

-Salvou de quê? – Papai, novamente. Liesel suspirou cansada.

-É melhor sentarem.


	4. Poder

**III – Poder**

Desde o episódio com Viktor Chemmel, Rudy não desgrudava de Liesel.

• DOIS MOTIVOS PARA RUDY VIRAR UMA SOMBRA •  
DA ROUBADORA DE LIVROS

_1. Chemmel poderia atacá-la novamente.  
2. Ele gostava de estar com ela.  
Não necessariamente nessa ordem._

Era um dia ensolarado no inicio de outubro e eles voltavam da escola com Tomy Muller.

Nossa roubadora de livros estava sorridente naquela tarde. Ela acabara seu livro e o estava relendo, sua família estava bem e havia um braço de Rudy firme em sua cintura. _E_ estava sol.

Em certo ponto da caminhada, próximo do Amper, Liesel estancou, olhando para o céu. Tomy Muller parou no meio da rua para pedir-lhes que andassem.

-Qual é, Liesel? Vamos embora.

Rudy a olhava curioso. Ela observava o céu com carinho, como se esperasse algo dele. Rudy soltou sua cintura e puxou-a pela mão.

-Liesel? Vamos, sua _saumensch_, mexa-se. Qual o problema?

Ela sorriu mais ainda, finalmente olhando pra eles.

-É só que eu estava pensando que esse deve ser o ultimo dia quente do ano. A gente podia aproveitar e nadar no Amper.

-Que horas? – Tomy perguntou ainda na rua.

-Agora. – Ela respondeu. – E você devia sair daí, Tomy. A menos que queira ser atropelado. – Deu de ombros ao falar isso.

-Sabe que é uma boa ideia? – Rudy falou.

-O quê? O Tomy ser atropelado?

-Não! Nadar no Amper. Vamos Tomy?

O garoto fez uma careta engraçada. Liesel e Rudy trocaram um olhar depois o encararam com cara de tédio. A careta dele não se desfez.

-Saukerl medroso, bunda mole. – A menina murmurou, deixando Tomy bravo.

-Hey! Vamos logo com isso! – Ele falou. – Estou esperando vocês.

Liesel e Rudy sorriram, a mão dele voltou pra cintura dela e eles foram para o rio.

-Vamos ver como você se sai dessa vez, saumensch! – Rudy provocou, jogando seu material em qualquer lugar, tirando a camisa e os sapatos, já correndo pro rio.

Liesel respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça como quem discorda e deixou seu material no chão. Tomy pulou no rio logo atrás de Rudy, ela os observava rindo. Tirou os sapatos e o excesso de roupa do uniforme da escola, ficando de camiseta e bermuda que vinha por baixo da saia. Trançou o cabelo e se aproximou da margem.

-A ideia foi sua, Liesel. – Rudy lembrou-a. – Vai amarelar?

Ela revirou os olhos.

-E eu lá sou de amarelar em alguma coisa, _saukerl_?

Rudy sorriu um sorriso cheio de significado, mas que Liesel não viu por estar pulando na água.

Eles – os três – fizeram guerra de água e conversaram sobre qualquer coisa por cerca de meia hora. Até que Liesel sentiu duas mãos em sua cintura, envolvendo-a por trás, quando Tomy se destraiu.

Virou-se para Rudy, passando os braços envolta do pescoço dele. Sorriu, olhando-o nos olhos, e ele sorriu de volta.

-Devo dizer que você se saiu muito bem, Srta. Meminger. – Rudy falou tranquilamente. Liesel levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Não sei porque considerou duvidar de mim.

Ele abriu um sorriso torto, deixando-a meio rubra. Aproveitando essa baixa nas defesas dela, apertou-a mais contra si e pela primeira vez tomou o controle da situação, beijando-a.

Meio diferente das outras vezes, aquele beijo transpassava a necessidade que tinham um pelo outro. A forma como suas línguas se exigiam e o aperto de seus dedos na pele do outro, tudo convergia para o que eles tentavam manter guardado e que, cedo ou tarde – e aqui podemos agradecer por não ter sido em nenhum desses dois pontos -, iria vir à tona.

-Ah não! – Tomy Muller reclamou. – Eu _sabia_ que vocês iam me fazer dobrar nessa história um dia!

Eles se separaram rindo e Rudy jogou água no rosto do amigo.

-Cale a boca, _saukerl_. – Falou rindo e dando outro beijo em Liesel.

• • •

-Um dia você vai me deixar ler o que escreveu? – Rudy falou.

Eles estavam deitados na grama junto do Amper, numa tentativa de deixar as roupas secarem ao natural. Tomy Muller fora embora há um certo tempo, alegando ter que cuidar da irmã. Mas Liesel estava encima de Rudy, deitada, com o rosto à poucos centímetros do dele. Seus cabelos agora soltos caíam dos lados do rosto.

-Vou. – Sussurrou. Um arrepio subiu pela sua coluna devido o toque dele em sua pele, na cintura por baixo da roupa. Ela se aproximou mais.

-Você é linda, Liesel. – Ela sorriu. Ele colocou uma mão no rosto dela.

E sem medir as palavras, ela falou de uma vez, com a voz quase inaudível.

-Eu te amo.

Rudy estancou em choque. Não precisou pensar pra dizer-lhe de volta com a voz muito firme.

-Eu te amo mais.

Liesel riu, mas não contestou. Ao invés disso, apenas encerrou a distancia entre eles, colando seus lábios de forma meiga e apaixonada.

• UM PEDIDO À BEIRA DO RIO •  
E SUA RESPOSTA

_-Liesel? Quer casar comigo? – A menina sorriu, ruborizada.  
-Nós temos tempo_

• • •

Caminharam para a Rua Himmel de mãos dadas, sorrindo e falando pouco – É, Rudy com poucas palavras. Já estava escurecendo e o céu alaranjado indicava que a noite seria fria.

-Elas devem estar malucas, mesmo que Tomy tenha avisado. – Liesel considerou.

-Não tenho dúvidas.

Dito e feito. Rosa Hubermann e Barbara Steiner esperavam na frente de suas casas pelos dois. Ambos avistaram-nas de longe e suspiraram cansados. Castigo, na certa.

-_Saumensch_! – Rosa gritou, quando já estavam perto o suficiente. – O que você pensa que a vida é, garota? Eu precisava de você hoje e onde você estava?

-Tudo bem, mamãe. Cheguei, estou inteira.

-Oh, não faça essa cara! Não é como se eu não fosse ficar desesperada depois do que aconteceu.

-Eu estou inteira. – A roubadora de livros apontou para si mesma num gesto longo e sorriu. Mamãe não tinha mais o que falar.

-Pra dentro, _saumensch_. Agora.

Respirando fundo, ela aquiesceu. Com muita dificuldade soltou a mão de Rudy, caminhando a passos incertos pro portão de casa.

-Tchau, Liesel.

Ela sorriu para Rudy, que se afastava devagar. Era difícil pra ele também. Virou-se para o portão só pra voltar a olhar pra ele.

-Rudy? – Chamou.

Assim que ele olhou, Liesel correu a pouca distancia que os separava, pendurou-se em seu pescoço e beijou-o. Poderia beijá-lo eternamente, se quisesse, se tivesse a eternidade nas mãos. Adorava-o e sabia que era essência para ele.

Ela sabia o poder que tinha.

Depois de um tempo que eles nem sabiam quanto era, Rudy colocou-a no chão, ambos ofegantes. Deu-lhe mais um beijo e outro... Segurando o rosto da menina com as duas mãos, olhou-a nos olhos.

-Até amanhã, roubadora de livros.

Liesel sorriu, beijando-o outra vez.

-Até amanhã, Rudy.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez. Era impossível ficarem separados.

• • •

Naquela noite, a ladra de livros não conseguiu dormir.

Devido a insônia, desceu para o porão para ler mais um pedaço do seu livro.

Naquela noite, ela era a única da Rua Himmel que estava no lugar certo, na hora certa, mesmo sem saber que estava.

**FIM**

**

* * *

  
**

**N/A**: Enfim, o fim D;  
Como bem sabem, essa minha fanfic é uma alteração do "meio" e não do final, então é isso mesmo que vocês entenderam, bombas em Molching ;( - Não me matem, quem merece ameaças de morte é o autor, Q

Mas olhem... Como todos nós somos órfãos de história de TBT, resolvi escrever outra, UA, como se as pessoas da Rua Himmel tivessem recebido o alarme e sobrevivido ao bombardeio. Ela está hospedada aqui com prólogo e eu tenho até o cap dois pronto. A betagem vai ser de JMcCartyC.  
Vejam e comentem, oks? Eu to MORRENDO de medo de escrever ela, então preciso de retorno '-'  
Strawberry Swing: http :// fanfiction. nyah. com. br/ historia/ 44057/ Strawberry_Swing

Acho que é só.  
Novamente, obrigada a cada um que comentou, leu essa fic e indicou pro coleguinhe *_* Vocês são limdhs *o*  
**BL**


End file.
